


The Bigger, The Better

by one_short_fuse



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Anal Fisting, Dildos, Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_short_fuse/pseuds/one_short_fuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi's suggestion freaks Ruki out, at first; Ruki realizes it doesn't sound so bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bigger, The Better

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is really going on in their lives. This is a work of fiction, born from my imagination, and any resemblance to real people or events is pure coincidence. No disrespect is intended, and I earn no money from this.

Breathing hard and oblivious to the wet spot beneath him, Ruki fumbled for the tissues on his bedside table, handing the box to Aoi. He'd already forgotten just how this arrangement had started -- did Aoi proposition him after a night of celebrating, or had he asked Aoi? It didn't really matter, though, not when he was having really great sex, and regularly, too. It never occurred to him to mention the fact that it felt like the longer they were at it, the larger the dildo felt; he was usually too distracted by how fucking good it felt to be fucked, regardless of whether it was Aoi's cock or Aoi's toy. He was surprised, though, when Aoi commented on it.

"I'm surprised you took that one as easily as you did," Aoi murmured. It was clear that the sex had taken quite a lot out of him; his movements were slow as he wiped himself off and lit a cigarette. And no wonder - they'd been at it for quite some time.

"What are you talking about?"

"The dildo. It's the biggest one I have, and you took it like a champ."

Ruki sat up. "Biggest one? You have more than one?"

Laughing, Aoi reached down to the floor and pulled up a rather large dildo, then an even bigger one, then a third one even bigger than the others. "Funny how they all end up on the floor... Ah well. I was talking about this one." He waved the huge purple thing around. 

"What the fuck?!" Ruki sat up instantly, then hesitated, unsure as to whether he wanted to get further away from the thing or to look more closely at it. It was _huge_. He glared at Aoi when the man started laughing.

"Are you telling me that, during all these weeks, you never realized I had more than one? Or that they were getting bigger?"

Ruki suddenly felt his face burning. It was stupid, really, to not notice such a thing -- how can someone _not_ notice? His thoughts were interrupted, though, when Aoi leaned forward to kiss him.

"It's okay." Aoi's soft voice was comforting, Ruki thought. "Just means I really am that good, right?" As comforting as Aoi's tone of voice was, though, his last comment strangely made Ruki blush even more. Which seemed to make Aoi chuckle more. "Anyway..." Aoi's voice had softened again, and Ruki couldn't help but to lean into the touch when he felt Aoi's hand on his face. "You seem to really like the bigger ones."

Ruki thought Aoi was going to say more, but that appeared to not be the case. He looked into Aoi's eyes and saw... something. "What are you thinking, Aoi?"

"Hmm." Before Ruki could pester for more information, Aoi kissed him. "Maybe I should wait and tell you later."

"No! You can't hint at something and then not tell me! Asshole."

"That's part of it." Ruki tried to push Aoi away, but instead Aoi pinned him to the bed and started licking and nibbling at his neck, and Ruki found he no longer wanted Aoi out of bed. "Ruki... let's go buy a bigger one. Together."

"Bigger? What, now?"

"No. Not right now." Ruki felt Aoi's hand wrap around his cock and let out a whimper -- they just finished not very long ago, and this would be round three. Aoi showed no intention of stopping, though. "I've seen ones shaped like hands, or fists. I've seen videos where one guy puts his whole hand inside someone--"

"No." Ruki tried again to push Aoi away, no longer caring how nice it felt to be stroked or about how he was getting hard again. The idea of Aoi sticking his whole hand inside him was not one that interested Ruki at all.

"Ruki--"

He pushed again, harder, and managed to get out from beneath Aoi. "I said no, Aoi!"

"Okay. Okay!" Moving a little bit away, Aoi sat up, looking like he wanted to have a serious talk. Ruki was unsure, though; did Aoi really want to do _that_? His whole _hand_?

He waited for Aoi to start... and waited... and Aoi kept quiet. "Look," Ruki began, "I'm sorry I pushed --"

Grinning, Aoi reached out to muss Ruki's already messy hair. Ruki slapped Aoi's hand away, frowning, and Aoi chuckled.

"You don't need to apologize, Ruki. It's a pretty intense thing to think about, I know - and I surprised you with it. Besides..." Reaching out, he stroked the head of Ruki's wilted cock with his fingertips. "Sort of killed the mood, I think."

Ruki pushed Aoi's hand away. Aoi was right -- he wasn't in the mood any longer. He knew he wouldn't get an apology from Aoi, though, and didn't think he really needed one anyway. He opened his mouth to suggest that, maybe next time, they forget about the toys altogether, but Aoi was climbing from the bed and pulling on clothes.

"Leaving already?"

"What do you mean, 'already'?" Aoi brought the time up on his phone and showed it to Ruki. "We were at it for hours. Three isn't enough for you?"

 _Three?_ Ruki thought to himself, frowning again, this time in confusion. _Three times?_ He thought a bit harder and realized, yes, Aoi was right - he _had_ come three times. He shook his head, wondering if too much sex caused short-term memory loss.

"Maybe it was too much."

Ruki looked up. "Huh?"

"Three times, and your brain has dribbled out."

Oh. Yawning, Ruki crawled off the bed. "Maybe you did wear me out." He wrapped himself in his robe, already eager to get into the shower and wash lube and come off himself. He picked up the toys to hand them over to Aoi and paused. "Want to leave these here? I can throw them in the dishwasher, I think."

The grin on Aoi's face was anything but innocent. He stepped closer, and Ruki bit back a squeak when Aoi slid his hand into Ruki's robe, cupping his cock and balls in a warm hand, and squeezing gently. "Only if you promise not to play with them without me."

"I promise." His words wore a bit more breathless than he would have liked - he was tired, his arse was sore, but Aoi could make him horny with the slightest touch.

"Then I'll leave them."

After a final, lingering kiss, Ruki was left alone -- and he could _not_ get into the shower fast enough.

 

Ruki was strapped down - that was the first thing he noticed. His arms were stretched out straight to either side of him, straps around his wrists and upper arms. There was another strap around his chest, too, and every time Ruki tried to breathe deeply, or squirm just a little bit, the strap rubbed against his nipples. There were straps around his legs, just above his knees, and he had no idea what they were tied to but he couldn't pull his knees together, nor could he stretch out his legs. If he wasn't already completely distracted, he'd have felt shame at just how exposed he was, trussed up in such a way.

A loud whine escaped him when he tensed against his bindings, wanting desperately to move, just a little bit, but his bindings held fast. Out, then in, slowly, again, sliding out, pushing in, Aoi's hands in his arse, one at a time, moving so slowly and carefully. He could feel the gentle twist of Aoi's hand as it was pulled out, could feel the fingertips of Aoi's other hand push in before the others were completely free. Knowing how big Aoi's hands were, it was a wonder there was no pain, just overwhelming sensations that Ruki wouldn't have been able to put words to if he'd enough thought processes left to be able to form coherent thoughts.

In. Twist. Out. Twist. In. The friction of leather strap across his nipples. The moist heat of Aoi's mouth on his cock, languid movements to match those in his arse. Loud moans, near breathless whimpers, vibrations as Aoi hummed with Ruki's cock in his mouth. The strain of muscles as he pulled against his bonds. And an ache, relentless and growing, in the very core of his being -- he needed to come, _needed_ it, more than he'd ever needed anything in his whole life. He felt Aoi's tongue poke into the slit of his cock; he lifted his head to look, and just as his cock slipped from Aoi's lips he was coming, and coming, and _coming_ , his belly was covered in ejaculate and he was sobbing, watching himself come but feeling as though he was still on the very edge of orgasm, not quite there, and the ache was only getting worse and he couldn't _move_ \-- 

He woke with a gasp, half sitting up before he climaxed, stomach muscles clenching tightly as his cock pulsed. It was without a doubt the most intense orgasm he'd ever had, and afterwards he could do nothing but fall back onto the bed, heart pounding and head spinning, breathing hard. He only had a few moments to wonder about his dream, about what was going on in his dream, before he was asleep again.

 

Over the next week, whenever Ruki had a moment of free time to himself, images and remembered sensations from his dream popped into his head, sometimes sending blood to fill his cock, sometimes making him disappear within the memory. It was exactly what Aoi had hinted at the last time they were together; the thought disturbed Ruki at the time, and part of him felt as though it still did. He was curious, though, and the curiosity was proving to be stronger than any other emotions he felt about the subject.

It was late in the evening, but Ruki knew Aoi would still be awake. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text.

_Come over. Bring food. We need to talk._

When he got a reply, he couldn't help but shake his head. _Dinner and sex. I'll be there in thirty minutes._

 _I said talk_ , Ruki replied.

 _Talk, eat, fuck? Eat, talk, fuck? Fuck, eat, talk? I like the last one._

Sometimes, Ruki thought, Aoi had a one-track mind. But who was he to complain? While he didn't think fucking before dinner was the best idea -– it'd end up being breakfast, rather than dinner, if sex happened first – he did think it would be nice to prepare for it. Having kept the toys Aoi had left, Ruki set them up on the low table in his living room, arranged from smallest (which wasn't too small) to largest (which was larger than any cock had a right to be, and shouldn't have fit in his arse as nicely as it did). He also fetched the lube and condoms to set them on the table, too. He thought having all of the toys out would be an obvious clue for Aoi regarding what Ruki wanted to talk about... and surprisingly, he felt no trepidation about such a talk, or what would happen afterwards. In all honestly, he was very much looking forward to it.


End file.
